Of Demons and Deathgods
by koarukrazyouranfan
Summary: What happens when Englnds top Detective, Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastion go to wrk with Japans' top detective on a case that is terroizing everyone. L just can't do it by himself, Can Ciel help him? hilarity enssues. My first cross over, review!
1. Phone calls

**Hey KK here! This is my newest story, so I hope you like it. To all of my readers who have read OHHWP, this is NOTHING like that lol. This is a brand new idea I got from a dream so don't kill me when you realize the writing style is different. This is a bit more serious than my latest stories and it's going to be long. It starts off slow in the beginning but please keep reading cuz I swear it gets funnier and more interesting in later chaps. PLEASE REVIEW!! And you can send me a flame if you want, BUT I FLAME BACK SO BE WARNED!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kurushitsuji, OR Death Note. I do however own Karara, and Karari, who are my OCS who will appear as minor characters later on.**

**WARNING: This fanfiction is rated T for disturbing situations, Corny pickup lines, and possible mild language. If you are under 13, I do NOT recommend this material for you.**

SUMMARY: What happens when Englands' best detective is summoned to Japan to work with its' 3 greatest detectives, who are all ironically, the same person. L. Soon arriving in Japan Ciel Phantomhice and his butler, Sebastion, are to help L solve a seemingly unsolvable case, the Kira case.

"Sebastion!" Ciel called from his bedroom one cold rainy evening. Sebastion Michelles sighed in exasperation "Spoiled boy can't even dress himself for bed without help" he muttered making his way up the stairs to his masters' bedroom. Ciel waited impatiently as Sebastion entered his room. Sebastion looked over at Ciel, who was ummm… kind of dressed for bed. Sebastion raised an eyebrow at the young Earl. Ciel scoffed at him, "You think I can't dress myself every once and a while? I'm not _intirely_ hopeless!" Sebastion shrugged and tried to hide the smile tugging at his lips. "Well then, my lord, you certainly did a _fantastic _job dressing your'self" he said sarcastically and clasped his hands over his mouth, trying desperately not to fall over into the floor in a fit of laughter. Ciel looked at him confused, "w what's so funny?" he asked his voice full of embarassed outrage. Finally regaining some composure, Sebastion pointed a gloved finger at Ciels' nightshirt. "It's backwards, and it's inside out." Ciel looked down at his shirt and scowled. He began to pull it over his head, grumbling something about stupid demon butlers and being too observant. Sebastion smirked and made his way across the room to help the young boy who was still struggling to get the shirt over his head.

When Ciel was fully dressed and in bed, he motioned for Sebastion to sit down, "Sebastion, I got an interisting phone call this morning from Japan." Sebastions eyebrows rose again, "Oh? What woud someone from Japan want from you?" he inquired. Ciel shrugged, "They want what everyone seems to want, my talent. The Japanese police have requested that I come to Japan to work on a rather peculiar case with their finest detective. I believe he uses the code name Ryuzaki. Anyway they have offered me a generous payment; also food, the plane ticket, and hotel are free. I have accepted." Ciel said. Sebastion took a moment to think this over and nodded, "When are we leaving?" Ciel smiled that spoiled childish smile he allways managed to conjure, "Tomorrow morning it it's possible, do you think you can manage my appointments, pack our things, and get our plane tickets in that time?" Ciel asked. "Don't ask me to, tell me to and I'll do it" Sebastion said with a devillish smile. "Fine, I order you to do everything that is nessecary for us to leave for Japan tomorrow" Ciel said. Sebastion nodded, "Yes, my lord." He bowed, turned out the light, and left.

**Soooo, Watcha think?? Review, whether you lyked it or not, I still wanna hear what you have to say! If you have character ideas or chaptor ideas send me a message and if I use it, I'll be sure to give you credit!! Also, PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE PRESS THE GREEN BUTON! THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW ON IT!!! IF YOU DO I"LL SEND YOU SEBASTION OR L (your pick) IN A BOX WEARING A PANDABEAR SIT!! Poll: Who's better? CIEL, LIGHT, L, or SEBASTION?? Lemme know what you think!**


	2. Plane rides

**Okay! Chaptor 2 is now up! I am gunna try to get these out to you guys as soon as possible over the next couple weeks since iv already written most of the story out, now I just gotta type it =.= anyway hope you like this. Please review, comment, Send me an IM I don't care as long as I get feedback! ^_^ Also to my first reviewer, sorry I could not contact your' profile to answer your' questions. I shall answer your' questions now! This is set in a Death Note time frame (also just to be specific, it is the time in which L and Light are currently handcuffed together, lol, yes I know it's chliche, but you gotta luv the handcuff scenezz! *smile, smile* ), and yes Ciel and Sebastion WILL be wearing their Victorian English stylle clothing. (Because I friggin love their clothes lol.) Thank you soo much for the support, and sorry for the grammer mistakes in chap.1!**

**WARNING: well if you didn't read the warning in chaptor 1, then it sucks to be you :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned either of these animes, the story would end A LOT diffrently. Again, I do own Karara and Karari + any other Ocs that may be included :3**

The next morning at 5 am, Sebastion carted a half asleep Ciel into the car with their things and drove them to the airport. Ciel glared out the window in disgust. He was not a morning person. Sebastion, however, was. "Ciel, if you keep glaring like that your' face will get stuck that way" He chirped happily. Ciel turned to glower at the demon. Sebastion smirked, and slammed on the gas pedal.

At the airport Ciel became uneasy. There were too many people crowding the plane and Ciel was feeling claustrophobic. He began breathing deeply and sebastion noticed his destress. "Ciel, calm down, it's only a plane" Sebastion whispered into his ear soothingly. Ciel was wheezing frantically by the time they found their seats and people were starting to stare. As they sat down, Sebastion handed the ferral boy a pill and a glass of water he had requested from a flight attendant. Ciel looked down at the pill in disgust."That *gasp* is for *gasp* people who can't *gasp* handle a little crowding!" he spat. Sebastion sighed; he knew the arrogant boy would not be taking any medication for his issues. "Fine" he snapped, and shoved the medication back into his pocket.

TWO HOURS LATER

Ciels hair was dishevled and he was gripping the edge of his seat so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Finally the small boy couldn't take it anymore, "SEBASTION! Get me off of this damn plane NOW, I ORDER IT!" Ceil half gasped, half yelped, grabbing on to the said butlers' tie and yanking it so that Sebastions' face was dangeroulsy close to his. Sebastion smiled and cupped the young Earls' face with his right hand, "Ciel, we are almost there and then I will get you off of the plane, but for now relax and try to keep calm, ok" he said with a seductive smile. Ciel looked around at the people staring at them, glared at Sebastion but didn't move, he stayed glued to Sebastion until, finally, he fell asleep.

THREE HOURS LATER

Ciel started awake on the seemingly quiet plane. He opened his eyes cautiously and took a deep breath. He then noticed a pair of strong arms gripping his waist, and the fact that he was sitting on "someones'" lap. He turned his head to see a sleeping Sebastion. Ciel tried to remove Sebastions arms but failed. He stared angrilly at the sleeping demon, then tried to yank himself free again, Sebastion made a small grunting noise and tightened his grip on Ciels' fragile body. Ciel swore under his breath, "Sebastion, I order you to set me free… NOW" he stated demandingly. Sebastion twitched, groaned, and again, tightened his grip even more on Ciels' thin hips. Ciel sighed defeatedly and leaned back against Sebastion, falling asleep once again.

FOUR HOURS OF UNINTERUPTED SLEEP LATER

Sebastion, and Ciel finally borded off of the plane, they were in the Kaido region of Japan. "Sebastion, have you arranged our accomodations at the hotel?" Ciel asked as the exited the airport. "Actually, I have spoken to Watari san, who is somewhat Ls' assistant, and they have arranged for us to lodge in the complex in which the task force has been staying to get work done. I have taken the liberty of examining a photo of the place and it may not quite meet your' tastes M'lord, but it is quite suitable for living." Ciel made a face, but nodded anyway, the closer to his work he was the better. Watari awaited at a car for the two men, and they started the two hour ride to headquarters.


	3. introductions

**Authors' note: Yes, yes I know I just kind of left you hanging with this story, I'm sorry. I'm hoping to make it up to my readerz by updating 2 chapters of this fic at once ^_^. If I'm not forgiven then, well, you get no strawberry cake today my friend! K, so I wanna explain some things before you read this chap. (this is why my authors' notes should be read, not completley disregarded as nonsense *grinz in a so NOT evil way) :D Okay to start with, Sebastion will be the only BB character who actually speaks japanese fluently in this story so he will be Ciels' designated translator lol) Also L will be a bit Ooc because I think he's a bit more lovable than he lets on! :3 That is pretty much it! Thanks for reading AND PLZZZ REVIEW!**

"Here we are gentlemen" Watari anounced as they pulled into the complex known as the task force headquarters. Ciel and sebastion stepped out of the car, and were both escorted into the building by Watari. Ciel glanced around at his surroundings, the small complex was, as Sebastion had worded it, not his taste, but still homey. He supposed he could get used to living there for a while. As they made their way into a room that smelled pleasantly of Coffee and a mixture of sugary treats, Watari stopped them at the entrance. "You are about to enter and meet one of the worlds' greatest known detectives, L. You must only address him as Ryuzaki for the time being because of security reasons, am I clear?" he said looking all too serious. Sebastion explained what the older man was saying and Ciel tried to hide a scoff and managed to nod yes to the man who gestured for them to enter.

Sebastion saw a frail looking man sitting in a crouched position on a black leather clad sofa. He had wild untamed hair that fell slightly into wide intellectual eyes. Clearly this guy was an insomniac from the looks of an almost crude contrast of the dark circles under his eyes to smooth unnaturally pale skin. He wore a plain white long sleeved T-shirt, and loose but fitting blue jeans. The man appeared to be around Sebastions age, and had an odd and unique… but pretty complextion.

The earl and his butler stared at the odd man untill they heard a cough to the side of him, and noticed a slightly younger looking boy handcuffed to him. This boy had vibrant auburn hair, and dark golden eyes to match. He was a bit more built than his obviously odd aquaintant but still small and almost feminine looking. They were complete and utter opposites, literally joint at the hip.

L broke the silence with a small hello in English. "Hello, am I right in assuming that you are L?" Ciel said. L nodded, "But you may address me as Ryuzaki" the dark haired man replyed. Ciel glanced over at Light once again. "Oh yes, this is Light Kun, he also helps us with this case. You may be wondering why we are handcuffed together, that's because Light Yagami is also a suspect in the Kira case and I have him under 24/7 servailence." Ciel eyed Light wearily, the college student glared at Ciel in return. "I have told you a million times Ryuzaki, I AM NOT KIRA!" Light shouted in Japanese, in a strangled overly calm tone. Ryuzaki gave him a pointed glance, "Actually Light Kun has only stated that he is not Kira 387 times, which is even more questionable. Why do you feel you have to tell me that at least, if not more than, once a day?" L said calmly. "I believe that rises Light Kuns' percentage of actually being Kira by 2 percent" L smiled. Light growled in irritation. Sebastion stood at Ciels' side, "Excuse me for interupting your' bickering but my master does not speak Japanese, is there any way you can speak English as much as possible please?" Sebastion stated. Both men, who at the moment were gripping the front of eachothers' shirt and glaring murderously at eachother, stopped and turned their attention to the said demon. Light let go of L first and coughed, "My appologies, of course we will switch to English now, and we will notify the rest of the task force that they should adress Ciel San in the English language, is that acceptable?" Sebastion smiled and nodded greatfully. Ciel smiled at the both of them, "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive, Englands' finest detective, nice to meet you." He paused and gestured to Sebastion, "This is my butler Sebastion, and he will be servicing us all while I am here." Ciel said. L nodded, "Nice to meet the both of you and thank you for coming! Would you like some strawberry cake?" Ciel looked at the delicious food lustfully, "Don't mind if I do" he said taking the plate from the dark haired detective. This could be the beginning of an acceptable partnership, Ciel mused thoughtfully.

**Author note: lol as you probably can tell, my chapters get longer and longer each time tehe ^^. I hope the story line is making itself clearer now. Also I just wanted to let you know that Ryuk will definatley appear next chaptor, he was at the store buying apples this chap. Lol. I think that Sebastion and Ryuks meeting will be quit interesting!**

**REVVVVIIIEWWW PPPLLLLEEEAASSSEE!**

**33**


End file.
